Introductions
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: You be my best friend now." Stan slurrs, hugging his new best friend and not giving Kyle a chance to deny the new offer. Sharon, Sheila, Randy and Gerald watch in fascination as their boys walk hand-in-hand out of the livingroom.
1. Stan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park.

* * *

**Introductions**

Sheila Broflovski glances over at Sharon Marsh, a gentle smile having erupted on her face as their husbands desperately attempt in seeking the meaning in the women's conversation. Small hands tug at Sheila's tights, allowing her to stop talking to Sharon for a moment and focus on the soft green gloves tugging at her leg.

"Yes, Kyle?" She says softly, kneeling down to her baby's level and placing her hand over his, pulling it away from her tights. Kyle glances up at her with large, green eyes and blinks for a moment or two before glancing past his mother and onto something he'd never seen before.

A friend; another child. Completely different to himself.

Sheila stands quickly as Kyle tugs at her leg again, a small pink blush erupting on his cheeks as he hides behind his mother in a shy attempt of greeting the stranger a few feet infront of him.

The black haired boy, around the same age steps proudly out from behind his mother, Sharon and toward the shy redhead with a beaming smile upon his face. Kyle jumps back, startled, but steps forward as a red gloved hand is extended.

Kyle's own hand reaches out, comforted with green gloves he grins at the stranger and compares the colours that seperate them. "Hi!" The stranger beams.

Sharon Marsh laughs softly at the enthusiasm of her boy, and even Randy and Gerald have stopped their manly attempts and are fully focused on their two boys; and their upcoming friendship.

Kyle flushes a deeper red, unsure of what to do as the black haired boy's hand encloses warmly around his; and begins to move their joined hands. After a while; Kyle co-operates and shakes back, smiling innocently.

"..Hello." He says gently, his voice barely a whisper.

Large blue eyes glance back into green ones as the stranger removes his hand from Kyle's and flops it by his side silently. After a short while of a comfortable silence between the 3 year olds, the stranger chooses to introduce himself.

"Stan!" He grins, tilting his head to the side and poking Kyle's shoulder. "Wha's your name?" He asks, slurring his words childishly.

Kyle smiles at the excitement in Stan's voice and playfully pats Stan's hat. "..'m Kyle.." He mumbles. Stan grins and takes Kyle's hand into his own, pulling the Jewish boy into his arms and hugging him.

"You be my best friend now." Stan slurrs, hugging his new best friend and not giving Kyle a chance to deny the new offer. Kyle merely nods softly and wraps his small arms around Stan, barely able to touch his own fingers.

Sharon, Sheila, Randy and Gerald watch in fascination as their boys walk hand-in-hand out of the livingroom and run around the kitchen, giggling and laughing; as if they'd known eachother since birth.


	2. Kenny

**un-beta'd. Thanks Mus for the idea. :D**

****

Introductions

"Come on Stan!" Kyle calls, his feet pushing down heavily on the large peddles; over dominant of his feet. He grins as his black haired friend comes into view beside him, hands in the air as he rides his tri-cycle.

"Look Kyle!" Stan beams, "I'm doing it no-handed! Like all those kids in 6th grade!" Stan grins to himself and to his best friend, grinning harder and larger as Kyle beams back at him with his own tiny, happy smile.

"Well done, Stan." Kyle congratulates him, continuing to ride their tri-cycles to their new friends house. "Do you think he'll be in today?" Kyle asks.

Stan tilts his head to the side; but not enough to throw him off task of riding the "big-boy bike" his mom gave him. He shrugs carefully and glances around the corner as he and Kyle turn it; toward Kenny's house.

"Hopefully. My mom said she saw him and his mom in the street the other day." Stan comments; skidding across Kenny's driveway and stopping his tri-cycle just by Kenny's dad's car. "Here we are!" He grins, immitating his father.

Kyle snorts in amusement and hops off of his tri-cycle, holding his hat so it doesn't fall off. "You're knocking," Kyle states shyly - never comfortable with calling on other people at their houses.

Stan shrugs and steps off of his tri-cycle, bouncing next to Kyle on the doorstep of the poor home in front of their eyes. But they don't mind; because it's Kenny - and to them, Kenny's the coolest (other than themselves of course).

"Kenny!" Stan knocks at the door with his knuckles, yelling Kenny's name and looking around, hoping for the orange coated boy to poke his silent head out and scare them - like he did yesterday.

"Yeah?" Kenny's muffled voice speaks as he opens the door, greeting Stan and Kyle to their new, blonde haired friend. Kyle smiles and Stan grins.

"Are you coming out to play today?" Kyle asks innocently.

Kenny grins at his friends and shrugs his shoulders, grabbing his coat from the small peg his father put beside the door - which by the looks of it will fall any second - and steps out of the house, not bothering to tell his parents he's going out.

Stan and Kyle glance at each other and shrug.

"Hold on," Kenny instructs, walking around the corner of his house to get his own orange tri-cycle. He steps onto it and rides it over to Stan and Kyle, who are already sitting on theres.

"So where to today?" Kyle asks his best friend. Stan turns to face him and shrugs softly, looking to Kenny for wisdom on the matter. Kenny snorts and rubs his nose with his orange glove; scrunching his nose up and sneezing.

"God bless," Stan states.

Kenny grins and nods his thanks before pushing his feet onto his peddles and beginning to ride his tri-cycle. Stan and Kyle follow like puppies.

"Where to then?" Stan asks Kenny from his left.

Kenny grins and continues riding his bike. "Don't know," He states. Kyle and Stan look at eachother from either side of Kenny and shrug. Because the more they don't know - well the better it gets.

Adventure was what they achieve to get anyway.


	3. Cartman

**un-beta'd. DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK, KTHX.**

**Introductions**

The three of them are now truly inseparable; and are only apart when completely necessary. Of course, even though they adore Kenny, the two Super Best Friends insist to each other that they will never leave the other's side. No matter how 'gay' it sounds to anybody else, it is their pact.

"Move out the way you fag!" A large boy snaps, as Kyle has bumped accidently into him. The red head glares heavily at the large boy and grinds his teeth together. Stan stands beside him and takes his elbow, pulling Kyle from doing something stupid.

"Leave it, Ky. He's not worth it," Stan informs him.

Kyle growls, "No Stan! This fat ass needs to learn that it's called an accident if people accidently bump into you." The large boys face contorts in anger.

"Hey! I'm not fat, you stupid fag! I'm just big boned!"

"You're fat you tard! Face it." Kyle retorts. Kenny, from his right snorts into his hood and places his hand over his covered mouth; laughing softly. Stan can't help the small grin that erupts onto his face.

"You did deserve it, dude. I mean you can't just go around calling people fags. How old are you anyway?" Stan asks.

The large boy huffs, folding his chubby arms, "I'm seven next week, and my name isn't Dude; it's Eric Cartman!"

"Stan, Kenny and that there is Kyle," Stan introduces, pointing at the others to show who they are. Cartman glares at the Jewish boy and huffs.

"Whatever. Like I care what you fags are called."

"I'm not listening to this." Kyle retorts turning and walking away from the others. Stan huffs slightly following his best friend and walking away. Kenny stays with the fat boy and waves to Stan and Kyle, telling them he'll see them later.

Cartman obviously doesn't seem to mind Kenny's presence; as he does not retort or argue about it in any way. He merely huffs and folds his arms, demanding the poor boy follow him around the mall like a puppy.

'Attention seeker.' Kyle thinks, not once looking back at the fat boy that has insulted him with no valid reason except an accidental bump into.

"Dude, are you okay?" Stan asks, placing his hand on Kyle's shoulder and grinning at his best friend. Kyle turns to him with a calm, content look on his face, yet his eyes scream murder. Stan cringes inwardly before faulting his grin.

"I'm fine," Kyle retorts quite harshly. Stan looks hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just that idiot completely insulted me with no reason, y'know!"

Stan sighs softly and pets Kyle's shoulder. "I know dude, but don't worry. I won't betray you and become that fat bastards friend!"

Kyle grins.

Miraculously; they all do become friends – regardless of the fact Cartman and Kyle secretly hate each other. If it made the others happy, they have to stand each other. For now.


	4. Wendy

**Thank you for all the ideas!** One of them got me thinking about just doing a sequel after introducing a few more people - would anyone actually read it?  
guess who Kyle's talking about at the end. :D REVIEW PLEASE.

* * *

**Introductions**

Stan's hand falls into Wendy's as their fingers entwine. Her long, black hair falls over her shoulders, only slightly does it brush against Stan's shoulder. Making him reach up to itch his shoulder because the softness is too much for his skin to absorb.

Wendy's eyes are soft as she looks at him, the two of them walking hand-in-hand and ignoring the amount of stares thrown at them from groups of people, socializing pedestrians. Everybody they walked past looks with a smile on their face and a sigh from their lips of,

"_Ah_, young love," Before they all watch the two disappear around the corner.

Wendy strokes the back of Stan's hand with her thumb, feeling the soft feel of his skin against her own. She shivers slightly and smiles as Stan's hip brushes softly against hers - and he doesn't even realise.

"_Kyle_!" Wendy calls, as she notices one of her best friends. Kyle turns around from trying to explain something to his little brother, Ike - who waves his small hand before turning back to the post box. Kyle rolls his eyes.

"Hey guys," Kyle greets, a smile edging over his face as he walks toward them, pulling Ike along with him. The small Canadian boy whines but follows reluctantly. "How are you two? How'd the date go?" Kyle asks.

Wendy smiles toward Stan, who blushes a bright red and turns his head away. Even at the age of thirteen, after four years of chasing on and off relationships with Wendy, he finally managed to get himself into a firm, strong relationship - lasting four months so far.

Stan then turns back and clears his throat, obviously hiding the embarassment. "It - It was great," He stutters softly. Wendy beams beside him, her smile widening to match the happiness in her eyes. Kyle nods his head and stretches his arms out.

"I'm glad you guys had fun," He replies, "What are you doing now?" He asks.

Wendy shrugs. "Going home?" She turns to Stan, with hesitation in her voice. Stan nods slightly and then turns to Kyle.

"I'm going to walk her home, then go home myself. We'll see you tomorrow!" Stan yells, already walking off with Wendy. Kyle watches them and lets out a small sigh, Ike spots it but says nothing.

Kyle wishes he has something like that. Well, he did once - for the space of twenty minutes.


	5. Tweek

Un-beta'd.

* * *

**Introductions**

He stands out in the crowd because of who he is. Not because of the way he looks or the personality he has. It's just what he is, _h_ow he acts. He's the same age, the same class and the same interested and imaginary teenager the rest of them are.

But his imagination runs farther than everybody elses. He's different - and that's why they like to be with him.

They met him in third grade. Partnered with him for an 'Events in South Park' project which led to his _underpants gnomes_ and the industries that his father didn't want around out of pure selfishness. He hung around with Craig now. They were best friends now. But occasionally the boys come over to Craig's group and hang out with them.

"Hey Tweekers," Craig mutters nudging the twitching boy as Cartman, Kenny, Kyle and Stan walk forward. Craig nods toward them as Kyle nods in greeting. Tweek twitches, but they all take it as a greeting and wave at him as usual.

Tweek's eyes close tightly and then re-open with a tic of his head, his hands clutch into fists and Craig rubs his back to relax him. It works, so he does it. Only him of course - the best friend's job. Tweek calms down a little and twitches only slightly.

"How are you?" Kyle asks all of them. Token shrugs, Clyde smiles his answer and Craig just continues to stroke Tweek's back as he twitches harder.

"_Ngn_!" He yelps, head falling to the side in a tic, "So much _pressure_!" He yelps, holding onto his wrongly - still after four years - buttoned shirt and tugging on it uselessly. "I-I'm fine!" He struggles to get out. Craig snorts slightly and Stan nods his head.

"So, dude, how have you been? We haven't seen you two around lately?"

Craig flips them off at the prying. "We were in Peru." He answers seriously and for once in Cartman's presense, Tweek laughs loudly and smiles at a joke Craig makes. But no one understands. It's just what best friends do.


End file.
